federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Zuri Dorr
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A Zuri Dorr is the pure-blooded Napean daughter conceived after her mother was kidnapped. When her life went sour after a break up, her sociopathic nature came out, prompting her to have a break down and a stint in a mental hospital. When Zuri escaped, she killed several people including Sidney Piper and later went on to murder her half-sister's child Bohai and a man named Cathasach Una. She is currently deceased after being murdered in December, 2407 several months after another near death experience with Michal Jesyn. This character is no longer in use because she is deceased. For current plot counterpart, see Zuri Dorr CP. Background Information After Naryanna was kidnapped by Napean extremists to fulfill her duties as a breeder, she was 'married' off to the three winners of the Napean contests. The second, Tavian, was able to successfully impregnate her and with a female. Long time friend and soon to be step-father, was involved in the rescue, eventually adopting Zuri as his own. Zuri has no full blood siblings, however she has two half-sisters and ; as well as two step-siblings - and Out of all the sisters, Zuri and Indira are the closest. Zuri has no contact with her birth father or any of her half-siblings on his side of the family. Being raised on Earth, she developed a strong sense of entitlement and prestige because of her heritage. Being a rather aggressive alpha female, Zuri will stop at nothing to be on top and be respected. Children Skye Ro'tan *'Born:' January 02, 2407. *'Father:' Slovor Ro'tan. *'Species (Gender):' Napean (Female) As her only child, Skye Ro'tan, she was born out of a false relationship with a Napean man in the Orion Syndicate. When he was killed, Zuri gave her up to her family on Earth. More is to be developed. Personal Life Ferran Ron'ik Zuri met her first boyfriend, Ferran Ron'ik, in the library and was immediately attracted to Zuri because of her Napean heritage. Being fully male Napean himself, he was amazed to find someone like her. At first, Naryanna did not like Ferran and was concerned that she would be kidnapped. Later, when she was (though not through any fault of Ferran's), her boyfriend went to find her. Upon rescue, he made the choice to save Zuri and be banished from their homeworld of Psi Epsilion. They have been together ever since and Zuri clearly wore the pants in the relationship. When Zuri started to look for her second, she choose an unlikely candidate in her ex-step-father. Ferran severely objected to this on moral grounds and made her choose - she decided to break up with Ferran in April of 2401. Deke Forsythe Zuri met her lover, Deke Forsythe, because he was her mothers former husband. She petitioned him with the intention of having one up on her mother and sister (to whom Deke is the father), as well as encouraging him to become Captain. Spurred by her sexuality, Deke was able to make Captain in a couple months and Zuri kept her promise to keep him as second. When she broke up with her first, Ferran, Deke became her first and they moved in together April 2401. In October of 2401, when Deke attempted to break up with her because of losing his relationship with his daughter, Zuri accidentally killed him in a rage. Jacob K'rra Zuri met her second boyfriend, Jacob K'rra, through her sister and was permitted to date Zuri in an attempt to cheer him up when Indira picked another man over him. Happy to have the chance at dating a full Napean, the half-Napean became the second boyfriend in the Napean dating system of three. A third has yet to be chosen. For about 5 months they dated without issue until January of 2400, Zuri broke things off with Jacob when she got the idea that he was thinking about breaking up with her. The two are no longer together, however, Jacob is close friends with co-boyfriend Ferran. Slovor Ro'tan Zuri met the father of her child, Slovor Ro'tan, when she was mingling in the Orion Syndicate. Manipulating him into helping her out and carrying out some of her plans, she eventually became pregnant. Keeping up the cover of being in a relationship, she kept the child but he was eventually killed by another Syndicate member in an unrelated accident. Education and Career With motivations to become a lawyer, Zuri was quick to join law school after highschool and was accepted into Brown University in 2397. With a four year program, she graduated in 2401 with a degree in Federation Law. Working as an intern and later an associate with Vylin Elbrunne firm, she was later fired in August 2401 for her involvement in the Greenwood case. 1 Zuri Dorr Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Napean Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe 1 Zuri Dorr Category:Second Generation Category:April Category:2382 Category:All Characters